lamulana_remakefandomcom-20200215-history
Surface
The Surface (Japanese: '地上 ', "Chijō" / lit. "Above ground") is the starting area of the game. Elder Xelpud, several shops and NPCs, and Hot Springs can be found here. *Area number: 0 *Music: [http://nigoro.bandcamp.com/track/mr-explorer Mr. Explorer] (initial BGM), [http://nigoro.bandcamp.com/track/la-mulana LA-MULANA] (after defeating all 8 Guardians), *Nightfall (night time) *Entrances and exits: **I-5: Gate of Guidance (C-1) **K-3: Tower of the Goddess (B-9) after defeating Viy **L-1: Spring in the Sky (C-2) after defeating Bahamut; entrance only ***The following are part of a closed path between the Chamber of Birth (D-2) and Tower of Ruin (F-1) and are not connected to the rest of the Surface. **J-3: Chamber of Extinction (F-1) **I-3: Inferno Cavern (C-1) *Grail Tablet: (G-4) (already active when you find the Holy Grail) *Sub-Bosses: *Argus: (B-3) Map Items Weapons Whip *Location: (G-4) *Start the game with it. Buckler *Location: (G-4) *Buy from the lower tent for 10 coins. Pistol *Location: (G-4) *Buy from the lower tent for 100 coins. Treasures Mobile Super X *Location: (G-4) *Start the game with it. Hand Scanner *Location: (G-4) *Buy from the rightmost tent for 10 coins. Map *Location: (I-3) *Scan the skeleton to the right of the ladder with your Hand Scanner. Shell Horn *Location: (I-2) *Place a weight on the dais. Waterproof Case *Location: (G-4) *Buy from the lower tent for 50 coins. Feather *Location: (A-3) *Defeat Argus in (B-3) (requires Serpent Staff). Birth Seal *Location: (L-2) *From the edge of the waterfall at (K-1), jump to the floating ledge at (L-2). Use the Origin Seal to unlock the chest. Sacred Orb *Location: (L-3) *The chest is partially visible buried in a breakable wall. Defeating Bahamut will place an overturned boat on the water as a platform which can be used to reach the wall, although it's possible to destroy it with Shuriken after jumping from the lower ledge. You can jump from the platform at (L-2) to reach the ledge without needing the Feather. Mobile Super X2 *Location: (F-4) *After defeating 4 Guardians, buy from the upper tent for 300 coins. Mulana Talisman *Location: (G-4) *Speak to Elder Xelpud after obtaining the Diary. Software reader.exe *Location: (F-4) *Buy from the upper tent for 50 coins. yagomap.exe *Location: (F-4) *Buy from the upper tent for 20 coins. deathv.exe *Location: (I-3) *Jump over the statue and break the wall behind it. mekuri.exe *Location: (K-2) *From the ladder, whip open the wall under the platform to reveal a tent. Double-jump either from the platform above or at (L-2) and enter the tent. Puzzles Entering the Ruins pt.1 *Location: (H-3) *Place a weight on the dais to open a path to the ruins entrance. Ruins Shortcut *Location: (H-4) *The wall at the bottom of the long ladder can be broken to reveal a shortcut. Entering the Ruins pt.2 *Location: (I-5) *Approach the right side of the room to automatically reveal the entrance to the Gate of Guidance. Traps *Location: (K-1) **Proceeding through the waterfall without the Helmet and Scalesphere could prove fatal. *Location: (L-3) **Breaking the wall below the Sacred Orb (its location in the original) releases a group of bats. NPCs Elder Xelpud *Location: (G-4) *Refer to Elder Xelpud Moger *Location: (F-4) - Lower tent *Tells you about the Hot Spring at (D-4). Hiner *Location: (C-3) *Gives you a hint about defeating Argus. Fairy *Location: (K-2) *Hidden fairy behind the hut, only found during opening of Hell Temple Shops Note: You must first speak with Elder Xelpud before the following shops open. Nebur *Location: (F-4) - Upper tent **Weights - 5 for 10 Coins **Mobile Super X2 - 250 Coins (available after defeating 4 Guardians, reverts to Weights when purchased) **reader.exe - 50 Coins **yagomap.exe - 20 Coins Modro *Location: (G-4) - Rightmost tent **Hand Scanner - 10 Coins **Box of Ammunition - 400 Coins (available after purchasing the Pistol) **Shuriken - 10 for 10 Coins Sidro *Location: (G-4) - Lower tent **Buckler - 10 Coins **Waterproof Case - 50 Coins **Pistol - 100 Coins (comes with a clip containing 6 rounds) Coin Chests ]] *Location: (K-1) **Break the left wall at the source of the waterfall. Scalesphere highly recommended. *Location: (D-3) **Use the Life Seal to reveal a hidden alcove. *Location: (J-2) **On the hidden path while unlocking the Pyramid Shortcut, bomb the right side wall above the ladder.